


A Date with Razz

by BlueKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Protective Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitten/pseuds/BlueKitten
Summary: A one-shot 'what if' the (extremely timid) reader had to go on a date with a loud, bratty skeleton who doesn't know basic social cues (much like the reader)?





	A Date with Razz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451707) by [cosmicArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist). 



You sit down in the café seat (the one outside ‘for the view’), and try not to squirm. Razz sits down opposite you.  
  
“OKAY HUMAN, HOW DO WE START THIS ‘DATE’?”  
  
Why- how- just how did you get a date with a magical skeleton? You couldn’t even get a date with a normal human. But after meeting up a couple of times (a feat for someone as anti-social as you) he was baffled that you still wanted to be friends. He misunderstood this as romantic feelings (not entirely wrong) and ‘asked’ you (read: demanded you come immediately) on a date. Back to the present though, you thought on how to answer his question. At first he was annoyed but by now he learnt to be patient when you took long to answer or opted not to talk at all.  
  
“M-maybe we just, uhhh. I’ve never a-actually been on a d-date before,” you admit. Razz rolls his eyes and mutters “OF COURSE”. You sat silently for a second.  
  
“YOU’RE STUTTERING AGAIN,” Razz says in a disapproving voice. You look down and mutter a ‘sorry’. You had only recently stopped stuttering around him, but you couldn’t help it, dating made you nervous (like literally everything else). Razz frowned in concentration.  
  
You fidgeted nervously until the waiter came. “Would you like to order-"  
  
“Yes!” You interrupted in a high pitched voice. Razz sighed softly and brought his phalanges up to rub his temples. The waiter looked slightly alarmed.  
  
Lucky you came here often and already knew what you wanted. You and Razz ordered tea and cake. Usually between you and Razz the conversation flows somewhat easily, but it’s silent now. You two try to start up conversations about you day, or work, nothing like your usual conversations and why are you so nervous-!  
  
“Ma’am? Sir? Your order is here.”  
  
The waiter puts down the food. You mumble a ‘thank you’ and bow your head slightly while Razz just scowls.  
  
“OPEN.” Razz orders you.  
  
“Wha-” Suddenly Razz forks up a piece of his strawberry cake and shoves it unceremoniously in your mouth. You blink in shock and chew. It was pretty good, as usual.  
  
“I, UH, I HEARD YOU DO THIS ON DATES,” Razz’s cheekbones were dusted with light red magic. This comforts you, as you weren’t the only one embarrassed, and you manage a genuine small smile at Razz.  
  
**POV switch ~ Razz**  
****  
His breath hitched slightly. There was something about that smile, it was so genuine on small lips, and it suited you so well. You didn’t notice his reaction, of course, you were too nervous.  
  
Razz hated that you were so scared all the time, though he didn’t know why. Not at first, anyway. At first he was around you because you were different, and it looked like you needed someone to take care of you, so why not Razz? Then he learnt more about you, and falls more in love. Now he knew he had to protect you.  
  
And as you grew closer, and he finally asked you out on a date even if it was under the pretense it was you who wanted it. But now, seeing you so awkward and scared, he doubted you wanted this at all, and the thought left a dull ache that made him feel numb.  
  
But then that smile, that smile that made his SOUL leap, he knew you were just nervous. He knew you were trying, and the thought made him happy.  
  
“A-ah, Razz…?”  
  
“WHAT IS IT?”  
  
She went silent. He honestly wonders what goes through her mind at times, but enough pondering! It is time for the next step in dating.  
  
They finished their tea and cake fairly quickly and Razz got up and paid the bill. He walked outside and you followed. You walked side by side at a leisurely pace, and normally Razz didn’t like this kind of stuff, but you finally looked content, rather relaxed… and a bit cold.  
  
Razz grinned, that was his cue! He looked up at things you do on dates, and right now was when he gave you his jacket. Not to mention he’d be covering you in his scent, so he slid off his jacket and put it around your shoulders.  
  
You blinked up at Razz, confused, but took hold of the upper edges anyway. Good.  
  
But the atmosphere was still a bit tense for Razz’s liking. Maybe he could strike up a conversation…? It wouldn’t be like the ones in the café, that’s for sure. But what to talk about?  
  
“S-SO, DID YOU LIKE THAT DATE SO FAR?” He questioned. A hesitant nod and a ‘yes’ was his reply. He couldn’t help but frown, even if that answer was in your nature and generally a happy response.  
  
They eventually made it to your house, and you went to unlock the door. Razz felt frozen, like he couldn’t believe what he was about to do. But he gathered enough courage to start the sentence.  
  
“SO, IF THIS IS A SATISFACTORY DATE, I BELIEVE WE END IT WITH A KISS?”  
  
Razz smirked as your face went red. You stuttered out a protest, much to embarrassed, and lowered your head. Razz’s face fell.  
  
“ARE YOU SURE?” You nod, “HM, THEN HOW ABOUT THIS?”  
  
Razz grips the sides of your arms and brings you closer and quickly kisses the top of your head. He lets go and chuckles lightly at your flushed face. No matter how many times he does that you feel like you'll never get used to it.  
  
“I…I’m…g-going inside now…”  
  
“NIGHT, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this around the 7th Chapter of Crybaby. Hope you liked it!


End file.
